<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slightly sweet note (not really, no) by heavenlyasylum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982887">slightly sweet note (not really, no)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum'>heavenlyasylum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>her coffee never really tasted like that before</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slightly sweet note (not really, no)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>slightly sweet note (not really, no)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>byulyi sighed for the nth time that night, checking her phone again for any response whatsoever. to her dismay, she found none. again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yongsun, her girlfriend, has been busy these past couple days that she barely replies to byulyi's text messages and tagged memes. byulyi understands, really. they've already established it from the beginning that they're both busy bees who have a lot of things on their plates. however, these past couple days have been different. byulyi knew it was more than just being bombarded with school work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she was about to stand up and make herself another cup of coffee when her phone made a bell sound. it was an indicator that someone messaged her. byulyi always had her phone on silent before, but she found herself turning up the ringtone volume that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"finally", she sighed, quickly unlocking her phone to open the messenger application. to her delight, the message was from the person she's been missing all day -- yongsun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yongie</b>
</p>
<p>hey, sorry i didn't get to reply. <b>11:25PM</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>byulyi</b>
</p>
<p>it's okay! i missed you :( <b>11:26PM</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yongie</b>
</p>
<p>missed u too. i was just rly busy</p>
<p>today.  still have a lot of things to do <b>11:28PM</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>byulyi</b>
</p>
<p>i see. are you going to sleep now? <b>11:28PM</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yongie</b>
</p>
<p>yeah. was abt to, actually <b>11:30PM</b></p>
<p>why? <b>11:30PM</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>byulyi</b>
</p>
<p>i was hoping we could have a phone call? <b>11:30PM</b></p>
<p>just a short one would be ok <b>11:31PM</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>yongie</b>
</p>
<p>would 30mins be ok? im rly tired <b>11:33PM</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>byulyi</b>
</p>
<p>that would be enough <b>11:34PM</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>a few minutes went by and yongsun finally called her. byulyi didn't hesitate to immediately pick up the call and hear her girlfriend's voice that she's been missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hey, you." byulyi muttered, putting the mic of her earphones closer to her mouth, "i missed you. we haven't been talking properly for a while now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yongsun hummed on the other line, "i know. i've just been… busy." she sighed, "i'm sorry if i've been ignoring your messages lately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you don't have to apologize, yong. i'm well aware of your hectic sched. i'm just really sad we don't get to have enough time to talk." byulyi said, her devastated voice went unnoticed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the line went silent. none of them knew what to say. it wasn't the first time it happened, but to byulyi it felt different. it wasn't the comforting one she was used to, no. there was something off about it and it irks her. it felt deafening, even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>finally, yongsun sighed. byulyi can hear rustling sounds from the other line as yongsun was probably switching into another position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i feel like you have something to say." byulyi mumbled, mentally preparing herself for the unexpected, "say it, yong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>again, yong sighed, "i'm tired, byulyi," she said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"if you're tired, you should get some rest." byulyi answered, "it's late and thirty minutes have pa--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i don't mean it like that." yongsun interrupted, exhaustion evident on her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it took a few seconds for byulyi to answer, "then what?" she replied, her vision getting blurred from the tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i don't know, byul." yongsun started, "these days have been really difficult with all the things piling up. it's exhausting, byulyi. i need some time to breathe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what do you want to happen then?" byulyi asked, letting her tears flow from her eyes freely. she couldn't really stop them even if she wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i…" yongsun paused. byulyi heard a quiet sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>byulyi already knew what was about to happen yet she was still hopeful that it won't; that things can still be worked out by the two of them. she and yongsun always figured out a way to patch things up. or so she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>minutes have passed and yongsun's sobs were finally dying down. byulyi on the other hand felt as if her heart was slowly collapsing. like someone's trying to destroy it with a hammer. but despite the pain, byulyi took it to herself to continue the conversation. she thought that maybe yongsun didn't know how to say it or what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yong, if you want to break up with me, just say it." byulyi muttered, her voice inevitably cracking. she stopped fighting her sobs from coming out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>with that, yongsun started tearing up too, "i'm sorry, byulyi." she sobbed, "i just can't keep doing this to myself. I can't keep doing this to you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i don't understand what you're trying to point out, yong," byulyi spoke, "do you want to break up with me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there was a pause again. byulyi can only hear sobs and sniffles from the other line. byulyi can feel her heart sinking more and more. she couldn't take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yong, please…" she begged, "do you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as soon as byulyi asked again, the sobs and sniffles from the other line stopped then she heard a faint sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yes, i do." yongsun seriously muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>byulyi felt as if everything stopped and she was sure she heard shattering sounds. the pain was unbearable, but she didn't know what to do about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she was about to reply when her emotions got the best of her. instead of words, sobs came out from byulyi. the stinging pain in her heart only got worse. it felt heavy, like someone placed baggages on her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was difficult to speak while crying, but byulyi tried her best, "okay," she mumbled, continuing to sob right after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'm sorry, byulyi. i'm really sorry." yongsun whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>two hours on their call, byulyi's cries finally died down. yongsun mostly stayed quiet, only humming and apologizing while byulyi sobbed her heart out. she didn't really know what else to do. it was the best she can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it hurts, yong." byulyi said, her voice sounded hoarse from all the crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i know. i'm sorry." yongsun replied, "i planned to tell you in person, but i couldn't hold myself back anymore and it came out like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>byulyi lightly giggled, "in person would've been fine too. i can give you a hug after."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you know that i get weak when you hug me, byul," yongsun muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"weak enough for you to take me back?" byulyi teased despite the noticeable exhaustion from her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yongsun just chuckled and hummed. byulyi seemed to understand so she didn't pry on it more and continued wiping the tears on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>when byulyi had calmed down completely. they continued talking and joking around as if nothing happened. yongsun felt relieved and assured that despite their breakup, nothing will change between the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a few minutes passed and both of their laughter died down. silence enveloped their conversation again. byulyi thought that it was not as deafening as the one earlier, but this one feels different. that feeling you get when you're about to let go of something or someone important. the longing began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i have to go and sleep soon, byul." yongsun whispered, "you should too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>byulyi didn't know why, but after yongsun spoke, she felt as if someone dropped a sack of rice on her chest. her tears started falling again even though she tried really hard to suppress them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"two minutes more, please?" byulyi asked with her hoarse voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>on the other line, yongsun just listened to byulyi cry her feelings out. yongsun too was hurting but she thought her tears earlier were enough. she wasn't really someone who cries, but she's not exempted from the stinging pain in her chest. it felt like something was poking her with a needle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>soon enough, byulyi's cries came to a halt. yongsun was about to bid good night when byulyi spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"did you mean it, yong?" she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"mean what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"just a few days ago you told me you loved me and that you liked being with me…" byulyi mumbled, "but now you broke up with me. i'm wondering if you meant what you said that time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yongsun giggled softly, "i did. every word i told you a few days ago, i meant them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"thank you." byulyi sniffed, her voice sounding more exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"sleep?" yongsun asked, "it's pretty late."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"one more thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what is it?" even though yongsun already wanted to end the call and sleep, she found herself smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i love you." byulyi seriously said, "i mean it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yongsun gave another hum, "okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>byulyi waited for a reply on her declaration of love, but when minutes passed and there was none, she just smiled sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"good night, yong." byulyi said, trying her best not to crack her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"good night, byulyi. sleep tight." yongsun replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>seconds turned into minutes and still no one was ending the call. byulyi was once again close to crying when suddenly, yongsun spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i love you too. good bye, byulie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>before byulyi can even reply, yongsun abruptly ended the phone call. it was for the best and even though byulyi was deeply hurting, she knew that it had to be done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>after a few more minutes of crying and staring at the ceiling, coaxing it to comfort her, byulyi decided to get up and make herself a warm beverage. it wouldn't really help with the lingering pain in her heart, but at least she'd feel warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>two teaspoons of coffee and one teaspoon of milk later, byulyi sat on her bed, lifelessly stirring her cup of coffee. she always made a mistake on drinking the hot beverage immediately and getting her tongue hurt so she blew it this time and took a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>byulyi made coffee more than a hundred times already with the same method and yet, it tasted different that time. she tasted a slightly sweet note despite not having any sugar in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>she wondered why and smiled at the thought that maybe it was the sweet memories that remained on her lips that made her coffee slightly sweet. but after a few more sips, byulyi noticed how her beverage started tasting the same as before again -- strong, bitter aftertaste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hopr you enjoyed the angst. this was written in a whim so i haven't edited it yet. i'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>